Użytkownik:Scraggy/K006
| nzw=Wreck of the St. Anna| scr=Gastly EP020.png 250px| nzwpl=Wrak św. Anny| nzwus=Wreck of the St. Anna| nzwjp=セントの難破船アンナ| tmjp=Sento no nanbasen An'na| serus=Kanto| nrus=006| nrjp=006| nrodc=006| dtjp=4 czerwca 2012| dtus=4 czerwca 2012| dtpl=4 czerwca 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Streszczenie Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun zostali w Centrum Pokemon na noc. Kate początkowo śniło się to co zwykle, czyli zostanie mistrzem pokemon. Później jednak sen zmienił się. Zobaczyła przed sobą Mewtwo, jakiegoś pokemona przypominającego wielkiego węża i jakiegoś pokemona z rękoma w kształcie DNA. Mewtwo:Oddaj Pazur Lugii! K:Nigdy! Mewtwo:Oddaj go a nic ci sie nie stanie. K:Nigdy! Pazur Lugii jest mój! Mewtwo:Czyżby? K:Należał do mojego taty! Pokemony:ODDAWAJ! K:NIGDY! Nagle pojawili się Mew i Lugia, którzy przegonili Mewtwo i pozostałe dwa pokemony, po czym zniknęli. Kate obudziła się z krzykiem. K:AAAAAA! Obudziła tym Jimmy'ego, Suzy i Jun. J:Co się stało, Kate? Kate opowiedziała im swój sen. S:Musisz powiedzieć o tym profesorowi Oakowi. Jn:Natychmiast! K:Tak, macie rację. Nasi bohaterowie udali się do videofonu. Zadzwonili do profesora Oaka. PO:Czy wyście poszaleli czy co? Jest 4:00! Profesor Oak był rozespany. Miał na sobie piżamę w Teddiursy. K:Wiemy, ale miałam dziwny sen... Profesor Oak jakby się przebudził. Podszedł bliżej videofonu. PO:Opowiedz mi ten sen, Kate. Kate jeszcze raz opowiedziała swój sen. PO:To jest blisko. To jest nieuniknione. Profesor powiedział to bardzo cicho, niemal szeptem, ale Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun i tak go usłyszeli. K:Co jest nieuniknione, profesorze? PO:Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, Kate. K:Niech pan mi powie coś o moim tacie! W jej głosie dało się słyszeć desperację. PO:Dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie, Kate. Wydarzyło się coś jeszcze? Profesor postanowił zmienić temat. K:Tak, mam Odznakę Kaskady i Eevee ewoluował w Umbreona. Mógłby mi pan przysłać Krabby'ego i Heracrossa? Ja przyślę Onixa i Zubata. PO:Oczywiście! Nasi bohaterowie pożegnali się z profesorem i wrócili do łóżek. Tym razem Kate śniło się to co zwykle. Nazajutrz rano ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Gdy dotarli do Vermilion od razu udali się do lidera Porucznika Surge'a (LPS). K:Jestem Kate i wyzywam cię na pojedynek! LPS:Jestem Porucznik Surge i przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie! Walczymy 1 n 1. Rozumiesz? K:Oczywiście! LPS:Raichu idź! K:Krabby wybieram cię! S:Jak można być tak głupim? K:O co ci chodzi? S:Elektryczne pokemony mają przewagę nad Wodnymi. K:Och, myślałam że jest na odwrót. No cóż, jakoś sobie poradzimy, prawda Krabby? Krabby:Krabby! Raichu:Rai-chu! LPS:Raichu, Piorun! K:Krabby, Wodna Broń! Wodna Broń zatrzymała Piorun. LPS:Raichu, Mega Cios! K:Krabby, unik i Bąbelki! Raichu dostał. Był wyjątkowo powolny jak na Raichu. Nagle Krabby zaczął... świecić. K:Nie wierzę! J:On ewoluuje! S:A to dopiero jego pierwsza walka z Kate! Jn:Niesamowite! Krabby ewoluował w Kinglera. K:Kingler, Krabi Młot! LPS:Raichu, unik i Mega Kop! Ataki zderzyły się. Pokemony odrzuciło do tyłu. Kingler zaczął tworzyć w jednym ze szczypców coś złocistoczerwonego. J:Kingler nauczył się Hiper Promienia. K:Super, a więc Kingler, Hiper Promień! Raichu został pokonany. K:Taak! Wracaj Kingler! LPS:Wracaj Raichu! Proszę, o to Oznaka. K:Mam Odznakę Grzmotu! Squirtle:Squirt-Squirtle! K:No to teraz do Saffron! Nasi bohaterowie dotarli do Wraku św. Anny. K:Idziemy przez ten wrak! Będzie szybciej i może złapię tam jakiegoś Pokemona Ducha? Przydałby mi się do walki z Sabriną! J:Ee... ja wolę iść łąką. S:Tak, ja też Jn:Ja też wolę pójść łąką. K:Co jest, boicie się? S & Jn:WCALE NIE! J:Po prostu wolimy iść łąką. Może coś tak złapiemy. K:Jak chcecie, ale i tak wiem, że się boicie! Kate weszła do wraku, a reszta poszła łąką. Kate natknęła się na Gastly'ego. K:Umbreon wybieram cię! Umbreon:Umb! K:Umbreon, Kula Cenia! Gastly również użył Kuli Cienia. Ataki zderzyły się. K:Umbreon, Światło! Gastly został oślepiony. K:Umbreon, Kula Cienia! Gastly został znokautowany. K:Pokeball idź! K:Taak! Złapałam Gastly'ego! Umbreon:Umb! K:Wracaj Umbreon! Kate spotkała się z resztą w Saffron. K:I co? Złapaliście coś? J:Ja nic. S:Ja też nie. Jn:Ja też nic. K:Ha! Ja złapałam Gastly'ego! Jn:Akurat! K:Chodźmy do Centrum to wam udowodnię! Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Kate odesłała Umbreona i Krabby'ego, a przywołała Psyducka i Gastly'ego. Wypuściła tego drugiego. K:I co? Widzicie? Jn:No dobra, idziemy do Sabriny (LS) K:Jasne, że tak! Nasi bohaterowie udali się do sali lidera. K:Jestem Kate i wyzywam cię na pojedynek! LS:Jestem Sabrina i przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie! Walczymy 1 na 1, jasne? K:Jasne jak słońce! LS:Kadabra idź! K:Gastly wybieram cię! LS:Kadabra, Zamęt! K:Gastly, unik i Lizanie! Kadabra dostała. LS:Kadabra, Psychopromień! K:Gastly, Cienisty Cios! Kadabra została pokonana. K:Taak! Wracaj Gastly! LS:Wracaj Kadabra! O to Odznaka Bagna. K:Taak! Maam Odznakę Bagna! Squirtle:Squirt-Squirttle! Jn:No to teraz do Celadon! Po drodze nasi bohaterowie spotkali jakiegoś trenera. ???:Jestem Eddie (E). Kto chce ze mną walczyć 2 na 2? K:Ja chętnie się z tobą zmierzę. Jestem Kate, a to Jimmy, Suzy i Jun. E:Paras idź! K:Heracross wybieram cię! E:Paras, Paraliżujący Pyłek! K:Heracross, unik i Atak Rogiem! Paras dostał. E:Paras, Akcja! Paras został znokautowany. E:Wracaj Paras! Grimer idź! K:Heracross, Atak Rogiem! E:Grimer, Błoto! Heracross został pokonany. K:Wracaj Heracross! Psyduck wybieram cię! Psyduck jak zwykle trzymał się za głowę. Przechylił ją na bok. Psyduck:Psy? E:Grimer, Błoto! K:Psyduck, unik i Obezwładnianie! Psyduck zamiast uniknąć ataku tylko się przewrócił. Został trafiony. E:To chyba nie był najlepszy wybór. Grimer, Cios Ciałem! K:Psyduck, co ty robisz? Wstawaj! Psyduck wciąż leżał na ziemi. Grimer przykrył go ciałem. Widać było tylko oczy Psyducka. Te nagle zrobiły się czerwone. Psyduck użył potężnej Psychiki. Grimer został pokonany. K:Co to było? J:Po prostu Psyducka za bardzo rozbolała głowa. E:Wracaj Grimer! No muszę przyznać, że się pomyliłem co do Psyducka. Gdy Eddie odszedł Kate sprawdziła Psyducka w Pokedexie. Px: Psyduck - Im silniejszą ma migrenę tym większą moc mają jego ataki. Kate przytuliła Psyducka. K:Dzięki, że mi wtedy wskoczyłeś do pokeballa, Psyduck. Psyduck:Psy? K:Wracaj Psyduck! Nasi bohaterowie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Kate ma po raz pierwszy sen z legendarnymi pokemonami. *Poznajemy Porucznika Surge'a. *Krabby Kate ewoluuje w Kinglera. *Kate zdobywa Odznakę Grzmotu. *Kate łapie Gastly'ego *Poznajemy Sabrinę. *Kate zdobywa Odznakę Bagna. Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Kate' *'Jimmy' *'Suzy' *'Jun' *'Profesor Oak' *'Porucznik Surge' *'Sabrina' *'Eddie' Kategoria:Własna twórczość Pokemony Co to za Pokémon?: Gastly *'Squirtle' (Kate) *'Eevee' (Jun) *'Krabby' (Kate) *'Kingler' (Kate, ewoluował) *'Gastly' (Kate, złapała) *'Heracross' (Kate) *'Psyduck' (Kate) *'Raichu' (Porucznika Surge'a) *'Kadabra' (Sabriny) *'Paras' (Eddiego) *'Grimer' (Eddiego) Kategoria:Własna twórczość